A Torchwood Picnic
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A Challenge fic that Rae set on TIL. Gwen decides the team should go on a picnic, she and Jack go ahead. While they wait for the others to arrive they get bored and have a water gun fight, fluff ensues.


"Do you know when the others are going to be here

Title: A Torchwood Picnic

Author: doctors gal1792 on FanFic, Beccs! on TIL

Rating: T

Pairing: Jack/Gwen

Word count: 1,034

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or any of its affiliates. Come August I should hopefully own Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper action figures. Well I already have a Captain Jack figure. But I want to get the Torchwood ones. The only thing of Torchwood I own is the dvd and magazines and books. Anywhos….I own nothing and am not making any money off of this story. Enjoy!

Summary: Rae on Totally in Love set a challenge for Summer Romances. I decided to take the prompts she posted as 'picnic' and 'water fight'. So Gwen decides it might be fun for the Team to get out of the Hub for awhile, so she and Jack go to the park first to find a good spot. While waiting for Owen, Tosh, and Ianto to arrive Jack and Gwen get very bored and find the Water Pistols Gwen had brought with her. Fluff ensues…

**XX**

"Do you know when the others are going to be here?" Gwen asked as she and Jack pulled out a blanket and began to spread it out on the grass in the park.

Jack shrugged, "Not sure, Ianto had some cleaning up to do, Owen had to take care of that gaffer's body and Tosh was insistent on finishing up that case file," he answered.

Gwen sighed, "The whole point of this picnic was to get us out of the Hub for awhile," she said as she sat down and began to rummage through the baskets she had brought with her.

Jack smirked as he took a seat beside Gwen, "You know them, their all workaholic's," he said.

Gwen smiled before pulling out a pitcher of water and some sandwiches, "You wanna eat now or wait for them?" she asked.

"We can wait," Jack said before eying the bag on Gwen's side that seemed to be stuffed to the breaking point, Gwen followed his gaze and smiled, "I brought some things for entertainment," she said.

"What's in there?" he inquired.

Gwen brought the bag around her waist and set it down in her lap, she opened it and began to pull out brightly colored toys used purely during the summer. A Frisbee, mini water pistols, and a ball.

Jack took a neon pink water pistol and smirked, "We'll have to be sure to give this to Owen," he said with a laugh.

Gwen smirked then took the guns up into her arms, "I'm going to go fill these up, help your self to some snacks or something," she said as she stood up.

"Will do!" Jack called after Gwen as she walked off to the public restrooms.

After several minutes Jack was beginning to wonder what had happened to Gwen, she had disapeered into the restroom a fair while ago and had yet to return. The team had called and informed him that they would be leaving within the next hour and a half. Just as he was about to go in search of Gwen, he felt an ice cold shot of water on his neck. He turned around and saw Gwen standing above him; he then touched his neck and then spotted the now filled water pistol in her hand.

"You are going to pay for that," he said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow then looked at all of the pistols in her hands, "Make it a fair fight," she said before putting one away in the bag of toys, she then handed two of the guns to Jack, held onto the other two and took off running.

Jack looked at the toy weapons for a moment and then went after her.

The park had now become a battlefield for Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper. Shrieks of cries from Gwen as ice cold water hit her caused others to become distressed and stand up and move.

"Act like the adults you are!" one woman called from her bike.

Jack stopped, "Oh what's the point of being grown up without acting a lit-" Jack stopped as many squirts hit him in the chest. He looked down at the water stains and then looked around, not seeing Gwen anywhere. "Any last words?"

Jack turned around to see Gwen, aiming both of her water pistols at him. He smirked and then took off behind her.

"Come and face me like a man!" she shouted. Gwen turned around for a second to look at something. When she turned around Jack was no where to be found, "Shit," she muttered. Gwen held her guns out, as if she was hunting something. She heard a twig break behind her, she spun around but no one was there. She was about to take a step forward but stopped as she was showered with ice cold water.

"Jack!" she screamed, the guns fell out of her hands and landed on the ground at her side.

Gwen then turned around and saw Jack who was smiling with a proud grin pasted on his face, the once filled pitcher of water in his hands, "I'm going to murder you," she said harshly.

Jack did not falter, and only began to move as Gwen began to walk towards him.

He quickened his pace but was not quick enough as then he fell to the ground, with Gwen on top, she rolled him over onto his back and sat down on him, pinning him to the ground. For a moment their proximity didn't occur to them, "I'm going to make you pay for that," she said.

Jack went to speak but Gwen slammed her body back down onto him, causing him to be quiet. She then took the water pistols from Jack's belt (which is where he had holstered them when he had picked up the pitcher). She then pointed it right at Jack's neck and fired, causing water to hit him. Gwen then leaned down and was going to lick the water off of his neck but Jack managed to free his hand, he took her cheek in his hand and pulled her lips to his. She was caught off guard at first but then began to kiss back. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and Jack was caught off guard at first by her urge but then continued to kiss back.

They only broke apart when they were drenched in darkness, Gwen pulled away and saw Ianto, Tosh, and Owen.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Owen asked.

Gwen stood up and then Ianto and Owen helped Jack to stand up.

"About time that you showed up," Gwen muttered.

"Come on, let's eat," Jack said, obviously uncomfortable by being caught by his other team members, doing to Gwen what he had wanted to do for months.

Gwen then sat down on the blanket, ignoring her chilled torso from where her shirt had soaked through, she grabbed a sandwich and then the other's joined her. Jack sat down beside her and leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the Hub tonight to pick up where we left off."

Gwen took a bite of her sandwich and turned beet red.

**XX**


End file.
